


( Gondolin Fic )  The Blue Rose Nymph

by Narwainwenearendil



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwainwenearendil/pseuds/Narwainwenearendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อพรายหนุ่มมายกลินต้องการปัญหาศัตรูหัวใจอย่างทูออร์ไปให้พ้น</p><p>โดยผ่านสตรีผู้ลึกลับคนนึง…นางคือใคร… นางต้องการสิ่งใดจากเขา…</p><p>นางคือสตรีผู้สวมกุหลาบน้ำเงินบนศีรษะ…และมายกลินจะหลงในนางหรือ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. นางผู้ลึกลับ

ในบรรยากาศแสนอบอุ่นของนครลับแลกอนโดลิน ถ้าจะมีเพียงคนหนึ่งที่ไม่รู้สึกยินดีในเหตุการณ์สำคัญที่ชาวกอนโดลินดริมกำลังยินดีที่เจ้าหญิงผู้ทรงสิริโฉมงดงามนามว่า อิดริล เคเลบรินดัล รอยประทับสีเงินแห่งกอนโดลินกำลังจะเข้าพิธีวิวาห์กับชายหนุ่มมนุษย์ชาวเอไดน์ที่มีนามว่า ทูออร์ บุตรแห่งฮูออร์ และมนุษย์ผู้นี้เป็นถึงผู้นำสารจากเทพวาลาร์อุลโม เขาได้รับราชการและเป็นที่วางใจแห่งพระราชาทัวร์กอนไม่ต่างจากไปจากมายกลิน พระภาคิไนยแห่งองค์กษัตริย์ และมายกลินผู้นิแหละที่รู้สึกขุ่นเคืองใจที่สุดในบรรดาพรายทั้งหมด…

“ ข้าไม่ต้องการให้พวกเขาแต่งงานกัน ข้าไม่ต้องการ ทำไมกัน พี่หญิงอิดริล พี่หญิงมอบหัวใจให้กับเจ้ามนุษย์นั่น เจ้าคนผมทองน่าสะอิดสะเอียน น่าชิงชัง ”

เจ้าชายพรายแห่งกอนโดลินสบถให้ตัวเองได้ยินเพียงลำพัง

เมื่อเดินมายังโรงเลี้ยงอาชาหลวงของราชวังแห่งทัวร์กอน

ร่างเพรียวบางแกมล่ำสันในชุดสีรัตติกาลซึ่งเตรียมตัวนำอาวุธสำหรับการล่าสัตว์พร้อมแล้วก็มุ่งไปหาเจ้าอาชาสีดำร่างสูงใหญ่ซึ่งเป็นเพื่อนคู่ใจของเขา บางทีมายกลินก็มีความสุขที่ได้อยู่กับมันมากกว่าอยู่กับเหล่าพรายด้วยกันเสียอีก

…สัตว์เดรัจฉานไม่มีทางทรยศผู้เป็นเจ้าของ…

“ มอริออน ไปเที่ยวในป่ากัน ข้าอยากออกไปจากเมือง “

ม้าหนุ่มร่างใหญ่พ่นลมหายใจรดเรียวไหล่กว้างของพรายหนุ่มเสมือนว่า กำลังปลอบใจให้อย่างอ่อนโยน เพราะมอริออนอยู่กับพรายหนุ่มตั้งแต่เป็นลูกม้าน้อยแล้ว และลอร์ดเอโอลผู้เป็นบิดามอบให้เขาเองด้วยสายตาสีนิลเป็นประกายของพรายหนุ่มมองไปยังแสงตะวันในยามบ่ายที่กำลังเคลื่อนลงยังหุบเขาวงแหวนเอโครรีอัธอันสูงชัน เขาอยากไปล่าสัตว์ในป่าที่อยู่ทางตอนเหนือของนครกอนโดลิน แค่ขี่ม้าข้ามทุ่งหญ้าทุมลาเดนอันกว้างใหญ่ไม่เกินชั่วยามเท่านั้น

“ องค์ชายจะเสด็จไปที่ใดหรือ ” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มราวกับเสียงคลื่นของทะเลทำลายความเงียบ

มายกลินรู้ดีว่า เขาคนนั้นก็คือ ทูออร์ ศัตรูหัวใจของเขา

“ ข้าจะไปไหนเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับเจ้าด้วย ”

” องค์ชายมายกลิน องค์หญิงอิดริลเรียกท่านให้ไปดื่มน้ำชายามบ่ายด้วยกัน

ท่านจะไม่ไปหรือไรกระหม่อม ”

” เจ้าก็ไปอยู่กับนางสิ เกี่ยวอะไรกับข้าด้วย ”

ร่างสูงใหญ่แข็งแกร่งของชาวเอไดน์หนุ่มก้าวประชิดใกล้

” เพราะ ข้าอยากให้ท่านอยู่ด้วยไงเล่า องค์ชายมายกลิน ”

ดวงเนตรสีนิลคมกล้าสบกันดวงตาสีฟ้า…สีเดียวกับท้องฟ้าในฤดูร้อนอันสดใส

” ข้าไม่ต้องการสนทนากับเจ้า บุตรมนุษย์ ข้าต้องการไปกับอาชาของข้า ข้าจะไปคนเดียว และข้าไม่อยากไปพบพี่หญิงตอนนี้ด้วย ”

” ท่านนี่ ดื้อดึงเสียจริง แต่ว่า ข้าอยาก….” นิ้วเรียวของชายหนุ่มแอบตวัดปลายเกศาสีดำสนิทที่มัดรวบเป็นทางยาวบนหลังของเจ้าชายแห่งกอนโดลิน

” ข้าอยากให้ท่านอยู่กับข้า ท่านพี่มายกลิน ทำไม ท่านต้องหลบหน้าข้าอยู่เรื่อยๆ ”

เจ้าชายจึงหันกลับมา ดวงเนตรสีนิลคมกล้าสมนามว่า ” มายกลิน ” สะท้อนเงาของทูออร์อยู่ในดวงตาทั้งสองข้าง…พรายหนุ่มรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังหน้าแดงระเรื่อ…

” ข้าไม่ต้องการเห็นเจ้าและพี่หญิงอยู่ด้วยกัน มันก็แค่นั้น ”

พอกล่าวจบ มือแกร่งสีน้ำตาลอ่อนกร้ามแดดของทูออร์ก็รั้งมือเรียวขาวซีดไว้

พรายหนุ่มรู้สึกตกใจเล็กน้อย แต่สติของเขายังไม่หลุดกระเจิง

” งั้นให้ข้าอยู่กับท่านได้ไหม ข้าอยากอยู่กับท่าน ข้าอยากคุยกับท่านแบบดีๆ ซักครั้ง

ได้มั้ย…พี่ข้า…”

พระภาคิไนยรู้สึกสองจิตสองใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก หัวใจของเขากำลังเป็นอะไร…

มายกลินหลงรักพี่หญิงอิดริลมาตลอดตั้งแต่เข้ามายังนครกอนโดลิน รักมานานเป็นหลายสิบปีแล้ว แต่ทำไมเขารู้สึกว่า ชายหนุ่มผู้นี้มีพันธะบางอย่างที่เขาไม่อาจอธิบายได้…ชายหนุ่มผู้มีนามว่า ทูออร์…เรือนผมสีทองหม่นดังแสงตะวันในยามลับขอบฟ้าและดวงเนตรสีไพลินทั้งสองข้างที่แสดงจิตใจอ่อนโยน นุ่มนวลดังเทพอุลโมได้มาประทานพรให้แก่มายกลินผู้นี้…ไม่ได้…ชายผู้นี้คือ ศัตรูหัวใจของเขานะ…ข้าจะสนใจเขาไม่ได้…ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด…

” ปล่อยมือข้าเถอะ ให้ข้าไปตามลำพัง ฝากบอกพี่หญิงด้วยว่า ไม่ต้องห่วงข้า ข้าจะไปและกลับมาภายในยามราตรีแล้วกัน ”

ทูออร์รู้สึกอ้อยอิ่งเล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็ยอมปล่อยมือเรียวแต่โดยดี โดยทาบริมฝีปากบนหลังมือเรียวของพรายหนุ่มตามมารยาท

” ขออภัยเถิด องค์ชายมายกลิน ”

พรายหนุ่มไม่ได้กล่าวอะไรต่อไป เขาเดินขึ้นหลังของม้าหนุ่มมอริออนแล้วเร่งฝีเท้าของมันไป ทูออร์ได้แต่มองผ้าคลุมสีดำที่ปลิวสะบัดตามสายลมของพรายหนุ่ม

….องค์ชายผู้งดงามดังรัตติกาลแสนลึกลับ ไฉนท่านจะไม่สนใจข้าผู้นี้ด้วย…

…ข้าต้องการท่านเช่นกัน มายกลิน เจ้าชายของข้า…พี่ข้า…

^*^*^*^*^

พรายหนุ่มขับม้าหนุ่มมอริออนจนถึงชายป่าตอนเหนือของนครกอนโดลิน

ดวงตาสีนิลก็เห็นกวางเพศผู้ตัวหนึ่ง

มายกลินหยิบคันธนูขึ้นมาเพื่อเล็งไปยังกวางหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ตัวหนึ่ง เขาคิดว่าจะนำเขากวางไปถวายเสด็จลุงทัวร์กอน แต่ว่ากวางหนุ่มตัวนั้นก็วิ่งหนีออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

” ไปเสียแล้ว มอริออน ตามไปเร็ว ”

พรายหนุ่มขับม้าตามฝีเท้าของกวางหนุ่มที่วิ่งหนีเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว แม้ว่ามายกลินพยายามยิงธนูไปแล้ว แต่มันก็ไม่ถูกเจ้ากวางใหญ่ตัวนั้น…น่าประหลาดนัก…

เพราะสายตาของเขาแม่นยำราวกับจับวาง แต่ว่าทำไม เจ้ากวางตัวนั้น…

ถึงวิ่งได้รวดเร็วผิดประหลาดนัก…แล้วมันก็วิ่งหายเข้าไปยังพุ่มไม้หนึ่ง

มายกลินจึงตัดสินใจลงจากเจ้ามอริออน เพื่อสงบเสียงเผื่อกวางตัวนั้นจะได้สงบลงบ้าง มายกลินจึงแหวกพุ่มไม้ออกไปแล้วเขาก็พบกับ…

ร่างสูงของสตรีผู้หนึ่งในอาภรณ์สีน้ำตาล เรือนผมของนางเป็นสีดำสนิทดังเงาของผืนป่าในยามราตรี ประดับด้วยพวงกุหลาบสีแปลกตา เพราะเป็นสีน้ำเงิน แผ่นหลังของนางดูงดงามชวนเพ่งพิศ หากแต่พรายหนุ่มไม่คิดจะตะลึงงันในความงามนี้หรอก…นางดูไม่ใช่พราย และต้องเป็นสิ่งที่ลึกลับของผืนป่าแห่งนี้แน่ เพราะเขาจำได้ถึงเรื่องของนางไม้จากตำนานที่เอโอลผู้เป็นบิดาเคยเล่าไว้….

นางไม้เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตลึกลับคล้ายกับธรรมชาติที่พวกพรายก็มิอาจเข้าได้ทั้งหมด

” เจ้ากวางน้อย เจ้าหนีอะไรมาหรือ ”

นางพูดภาษาพรายได้นี่นา…น่าประหลาด…

ทันใดนั้น นางก็เอ่ยขึ้นว่า ” ใครหรือที่อยู่เบื้องหลังของข้า ”

เจ้าชายหนุ่มจึงตัดสินใจเดินจูงบังเหียนเจ้ามอริออนออกจากพุ่มไม้

” ขออภัยเถิดแม่นาง ข้ากำลังมาล่าสัตว์แล้วเห็นกวางตัวนี้ ข้าไม่คิดว่ามันจะมีเจ้าของ

แล้วเจ้าเป็นใคร เจ้าไม่ใช่พรายที่มาจากนครกอนโดลินเป็นแน่ ”

” งั้นเหรือ บุรุษพรายแห่งกอนโดลิน ”

แล้วใบหน้านวลตาก็หันกลับมา พรายหนุ่มมายกลินก็นิ่งครู่หนึ่ง

ใช่…นางดูสวย…แต่ว่า…สวยต่างจากท่านแม่และพี่หญิง…นางดูสวยงาม

ลึกลับ คล้ายคลึงกับป่าที่อยู่รอบกายของนาง ดวงตาของนางเป็นสีน้ำเงิน

ดังสีของท้องฟ้าแต่เข้มจนดูคล้ายบ่อน้ำลึก และความลึกลับนี้เอง

…หัวใจในอกของพรายหนุ่มผู้เป็นถึงเจ้าชายโนลดอร์เริ่มสั่นระริก…

…นางเป็นใคร…


	2. กุหลาบน้ำเงิน

พรายหนุ่มตะลึงเล็กน้อย และเมื่อสตรีผู้นั้นพอเข้าใจได้ ริมฝีปากบางราวกับกลีบบัว  
แย้มเล็กน้อย และยื่นเรียวแขนขาวผุดผ่องขึ้นมาตรงหน้า  
” ท่านไม่ต้องกลัวหรอก ข้าเป็นเพียงวิญญาณหนึ่งที่ดูแลป่าแห่งนี้ แต่ว่า  
ข้าอยากพบมาตั้งนานแล้ว…มายกลิน…บุตรแห่งเอโอล ”  
เมื่อนางผู้ลึกลับกล่าวถึงชื่อบิดา เขาก็เม้มริมฝีปาก  
” เจ้ารู้จักนามของบิดาข้า เพราะอ่านจากเจ้ามอริออนงั้นหรือ แม่นางไม้ ”  
พรายหนุ่มลูบจมูกใหญ่ของเจ้ามอริออนซึ่งมันก็ดูตะลึงไม่ต่างจากเจ้าของ  
นางหัวเราะเล็กน้อย และลุกขึ้นจากโขดหินที่นางนั่งอยู่ อาภรณ์สีน้ำตาลอ่อน  
บางเบาจนแทบเห็นร่องรอยของทรวงอกและเรียวขาของนางได้  
ดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินที่ประดับเรือนผมสีดำขลับของนางก็เคลื่อนไหวตามการก้าวเดินของนาง…มายกลินไม่เคยเพ่งมองสตรีนางใดหรือหลงในความงดงามของนางใดมากไปกว่ารอยประทับสีเงินแห่งกอนโดลิน…พี่หญิงอิดริล พระธิดาของเสด็จลุงที่ข้ารัก…  
” ท่านมายกลินเหมือนท่านมีความกังวลในจิตใจนัก ”  
” ใช่แล้ว แม่นางไม้ ”  
นางเดินเข้ามาประชิดตรงหน้าแล้ว…ส่วนสูงของนางก็สูงประมาณเรียวจมูกของเขา  
ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินของนาง…มีแววขบขัน…  
” บุรุษผู้รูปงามชวนให้หลงรักและหลงใหลเช่นท่าน มีนางใดที่กล้าปฏิเสธได้แล้ว ”  
พรายหนุ่มไม่ตอบ…  
” แต่ข้าไม่ปฏิเสธท่านหรอกนะ ประกายตาคมกล้า ”  
มือเรียวใหญ่ของพรายหนุ่มถูกสัมผัสด้วยมือเล็กบาง และริมฝีปากของนางก็ยิ้มร่าอีกครั้งหนึ่ง…นางกำลังยั่วยวนข้าหรืออย่างไร…  
” ขอโทษนะ แม่นางไม้ เจ้ามีนามให้เรียกหรือไม่ ”  
มายกลินไม่ต้องการร่วมอภิรมย์กับสตรีที่เขาไม่รู้จักที่มาที่ไปหรอก มันน่าละอายเกินไปที่จะประพฤติเช่นนี้…  
” ท่านพึงใจเรียกข้าในภาษาของท่านเถิด เพราะข้าเป็นเพียงจิตใจแห่งป่านี้ ”  
พรายหนุ่มผมดำนึกไปครู่หนึ่ง แต่เมื่อดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินดอกหนึ่งร่วงจากเรือนผม  
ของนางลงสู่พิ้นดิน เขาจึงกล่าวว่า ” ลูเนเลียล//ธิดาสีคราม ”  
และนั่นทำให้นางยิ้ม…ยิ้มอย่างมีเสน่ห์น่าหลงใหลนัก…  
” ขอบคุณที่เรียกข้าด้วยภาษาพรายจากแดนนิรันดร์ ข้าพึงใจรับนามนี้ ”  
มือเรียวบางกุมมือของมายกลินไว้แน่นขึ้น และเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์ก็เผลอฉายยิ้มตอบ หากว่าเขาได้ยินเสียงหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นเสียงของบุรุษสองนาย  
” องค์ชายมายกลิน ! องค์ชายมายกลิน ! ”  
พรายหนุ่มจึงได้สติกลับคืนมา และนางไม้นางนั้นก็กล่าวว่า  
” พวกสหายมาตามกลับแล้ว ท่านกลับเถอะ แล้วเราคงได้พบกันอีก ”  
ดวงตาสีนิลของมายกลินจึงเห็นเพียงเรือนผมสีดำที่ยาวถึงเรียวขาผ่องของนาง  
จากไปพร้อมกับกวางตัวนั้น และทิ้งดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินไว้เพียงหนึ่งดอก

เอคเธลิออน ลอร์ดหนุ่มผู้เป็นเสนาบดีแห่งกอนโดลิน พร้อมด้วยทูออร์ต่างขับม้าทั้งสองตัวมาตามแนวป่า และเรียกนามของเจ้าชายพรายดังก้อง  
แล้วพวกเขาก็พบร่างสูงโปร่งขับเจ้าม้ามอริออนออกมาจากพุ่มไม้  
” องค์ชายมายกลิน ถึงเวลาค่ำแล้ว ไฉนพระองค์ถึงมาอยู่ในป่ารกทึบเช่นนี้เล่า ”  
พรายหนุ่มเอคเธลิออนถามด้วยความห่วงใย เพราะเขารักเจ้าชายมายกลินเสมือนน้องชายผู้ยังเยาว์วัยนั่นเอง  
” ข้ามาเดินเล่นให้สบายเท่านั้นเอง พี่เอคธี่ ”  
” องค์ชายทรงถือดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินมาด้วยเหรอ ” ทูออร์ถาม  
มายกลินจึงกล่าวว่า ” ข้าพบมันตกอยู่ก็แค่นั้น ” แล้วเขาก็รีบนำมันเก็บเข้าอกเสื้อทูนิค  
” เอาล่ะกลับนครกอนโดลินกันเถอะขอรับ ”  
เอคเธลิออนกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ ทว่าเจ้าชายหนุ่มก็เริ่มรู้สึกประหลาดใจ  
ทำไมเขาถึงอยากรู้จักแม่นางไม้ที่เขาเพิ่งนามว่า “ลูเนเลียล ”  
และทูออร์ก็รู้สึกว่า พรายหนุ่มผมดำเริ่มมีภาวะบางอย่างที่เขาไม่สามารถเข้าถึงได้  
เหมือน…มายกลินจะอยู่ในมนตราอะไรซักอย่าง…หน้าตาถึงได้เหม่อลอยเช่นนี้…  
^*^*^*^*^  
แม้ว่ากลับมาถึงราชวังสีขาวแล้ว มายกลินก็ไม่อยากพบพี่หญิงอิดริล  
อย่างที่เขาพอใจที่ได้ทักทายกับนาง ร่วมทานอาหารค่ำกับนาง  
และเขาเองก็ขอตัวกลับเข้าห้องนอนของตน แทนที่จะฟังเสียงเรียกของท่านหญิงขาวอาเรเดลผู้เป็นมารดาก็ไม่ฟัง…จนนางต้องไปเข้าเฝ้าองค์ทัวร์กอนซึ่งก็ต้องเสด็จไปเคาะประตูห้องบรรทมของพระภาคิไนยด้วยพระองค์เอง  
” ตาหนูกลิน ตาหนูกลิน หลานรัก ”  
พรายหนุ่มจึงตัดสินใจละสายตาออกจากดอกกุหลาบสีนำเงินเพื่อต้อนรับเสด็จลุง  
” เสด็จลุงมีอะไรหรือ ”  
” แม่ของเจ้าบอกว่า เจ้าไม่ยอมทานอาหาร หลังจากการเดินป่ามา ทำไมหรือลูก ”  
” เสด็จลุงไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหลาน หลานไม่หิว ”  
แล้วประตูก็ปิดลงไปอีกครั้ง…ทัวร์กอนก็ได้แต่พระเสโทไหลด้วยความสงสัย…  
ขณะถึงเวลาเช้าแล้ว เจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์ก็ไม่ออกจากห้องบรรทม  
ชายหนุ่มชาวเอไดน์เองก็รู้สึกผิดแปลกไปด้วยเหมือนกัน….  
” น่าประหลาดจริงๆ องค์ชายไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้ ”  
“นั่นสินะ ข้าไม่พูดไม่จาอะไร แถมไม่ยอมมาหาข้าด้วย ” ทัวร์กอนเอ่ยขึ้น  
” องค์ชายมายกลิน ทรงพบอะไร ขณะที่อยู่ป่ามากันแน่ ”  
ทัวร์กอนจึงเปรยว่า ” ในป่าตอนเหนือที่เขาไปเมื่อยามบ่าย ก่อนที่ข้าจะสร้างกอนโดลินมีเรื่องเล่าว่า มีวิญญาณหนึ่งที่พิทักษ์รักษาในป่าแห่งนั้น ข้าไม่รู้ว่ามันจะมีจริงหรือไม่และมายกลินจะพบวิญญาณนั้นหรือ ข้าไม่แน่ใจเลย…”  
ชายหนุ่มเอไดน์เอ่ยว่า ” มีแน่ กระหม่อมก็เคยเจอ…เมื่อครั้งยังเยาว์…อาจจะเป็นนางไม้หรือนางพรายน้ำที่สิงสถิตอยู่ในตามต้นน้ำลำธาร ตามป่าเขา แต่ถ้าไม่ยุ่งกับพวกนางเลยจะดีกว่า…”  
ทัวร์กอนทรงถอนพระทัย ” งั้นหรือ บุตรแห่งฮูออร์ อือม…มายกลินรู้จักระมัดระวังตัวเองและมีความรอบคอบ ข้าหวังว่า เขาจะไม่เจอวิญญาณพวกนั้นล่อลวงหรอกนะ หรือข้าควรถามเขาเองจะดีกว่า ”  
ชายหนุ่มผู้นำสารแห่งองค์เทพกลับกลุ้มใจมากกว่าองค์กษัตริย์เสียอีก  
ข้าเป็นห่วงองค์ชาย…มายกลิน…มายกลิน…ข้าอยากอยู่กับท่าน…  
ข้าหวังว่าท่านจะไม่ปันใจให้กับใครอื่น…หรือถูกใครหลอกนะ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ข้าน้อยดีใจที่ท่านผู้อ่านตามมาจนถึงบทที่ 2 และก็ลูเนเลียลจะทำให้มายกลินหลงรักหรือไม่...
> 
> ขณะที่ตาทูออร์เหมือนจะเป็นฝ่ายออดอ้อนเจ้าชายเหลือเกิน...แหม...จิ้น...


	3. ความข้องใจ

มายกลินกำลังฝัน…ฝันถึงกุหลาบสีน้ำเงิน…นางไม้ผู้นั้น…นางคือใคร…  
เรือนผมสีดำเป็นมันเงาเช่นเดียวกับเขา…และดวงตาสีน้ำเงิน…  
นางกำลังยิ้มให้เขา…เขาอยากพบนาง…  
ร่างสูงเพรียวที่กลิ้งตัวไปมาอย่างกระสับกระส่าย… นางมีนามว่า ลูเนเลียล…  
ทำไม เขากำลังหลงในความงามของนางไม้ปริศนาแทนที่จะเป็นพี่หญิงอิดริล  
ผู้ทรงสิริโฉมงดงามยิ่งกว่าสิ่งตระการใดๆในกอนโดลิน…เทพวาลาร์…  
แต่ว่าพี่หญิงก็รักกับเจ้ามนุษย์เอไดน์นั่นแล้วนิ…พี่หญิงก็ไม่สนใจข้าอีกแล้ว…  
…บางที ข้าก็ควรไปหาแม่นางไม้นั่น…ให้นางเติมเต็มความสุขจะดีกว่า…  
ร่างเพรียวสูงก็ลุกขึ้นจากเตียงและเดินออกจากห้องไปตรงระเบียงทางยาวเพื่อชมแสงดารา การดูดาวนั่นเป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่พรายหนุ่มพึงพอใจมาตั้งแต่เด็ก แสงดาวทอประกายสุกใส…ถ้าแม่นางกุหลาบน้ำเงินผู้นั้นช่วยเขาให้สบายใจได้ก็คงดีสินะ…  
” องค์ชายมายกลินทรงออกมาจากห้องแล้ว ”  
ร่างสูงใหญ่กำยำก้าวมายังเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์แล้วคำนับลงอย่างว่าง่าย  
มายกลินขมวดคิ้วเรียวได้รูปทั้งสองข้าง  
” เจ้าเฝ้าหน้าห้องของข้าตลอดเลยหรือ ”  
” ใช่แล้ว เสด็จลุงของท่านเป็นห่วงท่านมาก ได้โปรดกลับไปห้องเสวยเพื่อทานอาหารที่ท่านหญิงขาวจัดเตรียมไว้ให้เถิด ”  
พรายหนุ่มตอบได้แต่เพียงว่า ” ข้าไม่หิว ”  
อีกฝ่ายก็ได้ส่ายหน้าไปมาด้วยความระอาใจยิ่ง  
” องค์ชาย ทรงพบสิ่งใดในป่าแห่งนั้น หรือพบใครกันเล่า ข้าเป็นห่วงท่านจากใจจริง  
ได้โปรด องค์ชายมายกลิน ทุกคนทั้งองค์ทัวร์กอน พระนางอาเรเดล และพี่หญิงของท่านกำลังเป็นห่วงท่าน โอ้…อุลโมเทวา พระองค์อย่าปิดปังความจริงกับข้าเลย ”  
เจ้าชายพรายมายกลินถอนหายใจแผ่วเบา  
” บางทีเจ้าไม่สมควรจะรู้เลยจะดีกว่ากระมัง ”  
มือใหญ่ของมนุษย์หนุ่มจึงมาโอบเรียวไหล่ ” ท่านพี่ของข้า ”  
” ทูออร์…ข้า…”  
สายตาสีน้ำเงินสดใสกำลังมองมายกลินอย่างมีความหมายลึกซึ้ง บอกไม่ถูก…หัวใจของพรายหนุ่มกำลังเต้นแรงขึ้น…มือเรียวบางกุมไว้ที่หน้าอกของตน…มายกลินเจ้าเป็นอะไรไป…เจ้ากำลังหลงรักมนุษย์ผมทองยุ่งเหยิงคนนี้เหรอ…ทำไม…เจ้ารู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังจะเสียขวัญไป…แค่ทูออร์มาอยู่ตรงหน้านี้ด้วย…เจ้ารักพี่หญิงอิดริลนะ….แล้วเจ้ากำลังมีใจให้กับผู้นำสารแห่งเทพอุลโมคนนี้ได้อย่างไร…เจ้ากำลังสับสน…  
” องค์ชายมายกลิน ในใจของท่านคิดอะไรอยู่กัน ”  
มือแกร่งของทูออร์เลื่อนลงมาลูบหลังและเรือนผมสีดำสนิทด้วยความอ่อนโยน  
เขาโอบกอดร่างเพรียวซึ่งกำลังแน่นิ่งราวกับรูปปั้น  
” ข้าอยากอยู่กับท่าน องค์ชาย ข้าอยากให้ท่านอยู่กับข้า ”  
ประโยคนี้ทำให้เจ้าชายพรายแห่งกอนโดลินรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังหน้าแดงจัด  
” งั้นเหรอ…แต่…แต่ข้าไม่ต้องการเห็นพี่หญิงแต่งงานกับเจ้าเลย โอ้ พระเจ้า โปรดปล่อยข้าเถิด ปล่อยข้าเถิด ว่าที่สามีของพี่หญิง ”  
ทูออร์ไม่รู้จะกล่าวเช่นไรได้อีก เขายอมปฏิบัติตาม  
” แล้วพบกันในวันพรุ่งนี้ เจ้าชายของข้า ”  
ชายหนุ่มค้อมศีรษะของตนแล้วเดินลงบันไดหินอ่อนไป….  
ทิ้งให้มายกลินสับสนกับความคิดในใจของตนเองเช่นกัน…  
เขากำลังคิดถึงลูเนเลียล…แม่นางกุหลาบสีน้ำเงิน…  
^*^*^*^*^  
ในเวลาเช้าที่ผ่านไปแล้ว เจ้าชายพรายคิดว่า ตนเองต้องไปพบแม่พรายป่าหรือจิตวิญญาณแห่งป่านั้น แม่หญิงกุหลาบน้ำเงิน…เขาจึงรีบแต่งกายในชุดทูนิคสีน้ำตาลเข้มและคันธนูพร้อมกับดาบสีดำประจำกาย เพื่อไปพบนางอีกครั้ง….และเขาไปในพงพนาโดยไม่บอกใครในวังสีขาวด้วย…โดยที่ไม่รู้ว่า สายตาสีน้ำเงินอมเทาของอิดริล ผู้เป็นเชษฐภคินีมองยังเขา…ขณะที่มายกลินขีเจ้าอาชามอริออนบนระเบียงของปราสาท…น้องชายข้า…ไปไหน…  
เมื่อถึงพนาทางทิศเหนือแห่งนครกอนโดลิน เจ้าชายพรายก็ตะโกนเรียกนามของนาง  
” ลูเนเลียล ! ลูเนเลียล ! ”  
ดวงตาสีนิลของมายกลินพยายามส่องหานางไม้ตนนั้น แล้วเขาก็ได้กลิ่นหอมของดอกกุหลาบป่า…หอมฟุ้งจรุงใจ…และแสงสว่างจากด้านหน้าก็ฉายแสงนวล…  
ดวงตาสีนิลก็เห็นร่างโปร่งบางของสตรีในชุดสีเขียวปนฟ้าอยู่บนหลังของกวางใหญ่  
นางกำลังยิ้มให้เขา…รอยยิ้มที่งดงามแปลกตา…  
” ท่านมาหาข้า ท่านมาหาข้า โอ้ ประกายตาคมกล้า ”  
ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่นั้นดูแสดงความขบขันเต็มที เจ้าชายพรายจึงได้แต่เพียงยิ้มตอบ  
” ท่านมาหาข้าแล้ว มาเถอะ ข้าจะพาท่านไปชมป่าแห่งนี้ให้ทั่วเลย “  
นางไม้กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใส นางช่างดูมีความสุขนัก…  
นางมีความสุข เพราะชีวิตอิสระงั้นหรือ…บางทีพรายหนุ่มก็นึกถึงยามที่เขาเคยอยู่ในป่านันเอลม็อธซึ่งเป็นบ้านเกิดของตัวเขาเอง…ท่านพ่อเอโอลของข้า…ดวงตาที่อ่อนโยนของพ่อ…  
“ บุตรแห่งเอโอล ข้าควรเรียกท่านแบบนี้หรือเปล่า “ นางกล่าว  
เจ้าชายพรายจึงตอบกลับไปว่า “ นั่นก็แล้วแต่เจ้าจะเรียกข้าเถิด เพราะบิดาของข้าจากข้าไปแล้ว…ตอนนี้ข้าคือหลานชายแห่งพระราชาทัวร์กอน และเป็นบุตรแห่งท่านหญิงขาวอาเรเดลเท่านั้น…”  
“ ข้าก็ควรเรียกท่านเช่นนั้นสินะ แต่จิตใจของท่านก็เป็นบุตรแห่งเอโอลอยู่ดี…”  
พรายหนุ่มแสยะยิ้ม “ อย่าคิดว่า รู้จักข้าดีนักเลย นางไม้ “  
“ ฮ่าๆ เจ้าชายแห่งกอนโดลิน เล่นองค์เสียจริง “  
กวางใหญ่ของลูเนเลียลก็นำเขาไปก่อน เรือนผมสีดำขลับของนางปลิวตามแรงลมที่พัดไปมา นางดูราวเทวีเนสซา เทวีแห่งพงไพรในสายตาของมายกลินนัก

ร่างสูงโปร่งของเจ้าชายมายกลินนั่งบนพิ้นหญ้านุ่ม เขามองไปยังน้ำตกที่ไหลเอื่อยลงกระเซาะหินผาแล้วดื่มด่ำกับภาพที่ปรากฏตรงหน้า เพราะลูเนเลียลนั่งอยู่บนโขดหิน เรียวขาผ่องของนางอยู่ในสายธาร แต่นางยังไม่ได้แช่ไปทั้งกาย ขณะที่มอริออนก็เดินเล่นกินหญ้าด้วยความเพลิดเพลินและไม่ระแวงสิ่งใด  
“ ตกลงเจ้าเป็นจิตแห่งป่าแห่งนี้จริงหรือ “  
“ อือม.. ข้าเป็นไมอาร์น้อยของเทพีองค์หนึ่ง ซึ่งตอนนี้นางได้เป็นราชินีแห่งแดนลับแลโดรีอัธแล้วนางให้ข้าอยู่ที่หุบเขาวงแหวนหรือที่ภาษาของท่านเรียกว่า เอโคธรีอัธ ข้าก็อยู่มานานจนไม่รู้ว่า เวลาผ่านไปเท่าไหร่เลย “  
มายกลินจึงนึกถึงเทพีแห่งโดรีอัธ…นางเป็นบริวารของเทวีเมลิอันแห่งโดริอัธ…  
นางเป็นเทพไมอาร์นี่เอง…มิน่าล่ะ นางจึงได้ดูงดงามน่าพิศวงถึงเพียงนี้…  
แต่ทำไม…นางดูไม่มีอำนาจอะไรนักเลย…ถ้าไม่นับใบหูเรียวแหลมที่ยาวมากกว่าเอลฟ์ทั่วไป…นางก็ไม่แตกต่างกันนัก…  
“ งั้นข้าขออภัย แม่นางไมอาร์ ข้าควรเคารพท่านให้ดีกว่านี้ “ มายกลินจึงค้อมศีรษะลง  
แต่นางกลับหัวเราะเสียงใส  
“ ไม่มีความจำเป็น บุตรแห่งอาเรเดล ข้าเป็นเพียงไมอาร์น้อยที่เลือกอยู่ในป่าแห่งนี้ตามลำพัง  
และข้าพึงใจให้เป็นเช่นนั้น…”  
เรียวเท้าเปลือยเปล่าของนางแกว่งไกวในสายน้ำ “ ข้าชอบอยู่เพียงลำพัง แต่ข้าก็ยินดีที่ได้พบท่าน ประกายตาคมกล้า…ข้าแอบเฝ้ามองท่าน เมื่อท่านมาที่ป่าแห่งนี้ พร้อมกับเหล่าสหายของท่าน แต่ครานี้ ท่านมาเพียงลำพัง…”  
พรายหนุ่มลูบปลายผมสีดำขลับของตนบ้าง “ ข้าแค่มีเรื่องไม่สบายใจและไม่มีใครที่ข้าต้องการจะอยู่ด้วย แม้แต่เสด็จลุงกับท่านแม่ก็ตาม..”  
“ ท่านจะให้ข้าฟังเรื่องไม่สบายใจกับท่านมั้ย เจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์ “  
ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินของนางสบกับของเขาอีกครั้ง สายตาของนางดูมีความหมาย  
นางช่างงดงามนัก…งดงาม…ขนาดข้าคิดว่าพี่หญิงอิดริลสวยที่สุดในสายตาของข้าแล้ว  
แต่นางผู้นี้ยังทำให้จิตใจของเขาหวั่นไหวได้…ถ้าเป็นทูออร์…ทูออร์…  
ใช่…ถ้าให้ทูออร์ได้พบนาง เขาต้องหลงใหลความงดงามของนาง…และอยู่ที่นี่  
เขาจะไม่ได้ครองรักกับพี่หญิงของข้า…อือม…แผนนี้ใช้ได้ทีเดียว….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โอเคครับ เจ้าชายแอบมีแผนร้ายซะแล้ว…หรือเขาจะเป็นฝ่ายที่โดนล่ะเนี่ย…  
> หวังว่าท่านจะชอบลูเนเลียลกันนะคัฟฟ !!!


	4. รอยประทับสีเงิน

ณ ระเบียงสีขาวแห่งหอคอย

เจ้าหญิงอิดริล เคเลบรินดัลแห่งนครกอนโดลิน กำลังเขียนหนังสือเล่มหนึ่ง โดยที่นางกำลังรู้สึกเป็นห่วงอนุชาองค์เดียวของนาง…มายกลินหายไปไหน…ทำไมเขาถึงไม่มาทักทายตามปกติ…เขาเองก็ชอบขี่ม้าไปที่พนาตอนเหนือของนครกอนโดลินเสียด้วย…มือเรียวสีงาช้างของนางตวัดปากกาขนนกไปมา จนกระทั่งหัวหน้านางกำนัลของนางนามว่า เมเล็ธ เรียกนางให้ออกจากสมาธิของนาง

” องค์หญิงอิดริลเพคะ ท่านทูออร์มาขอพบเพคะ ”

” ให้เข้ามาได้จ้ะ ” นางกล่าว

เมื่อชายหนุ่มผมทองร่างสูงใหญ่เดินมาถึงระเบียง เขาก็ทำความเคารพนางตามปกติและอิดริลก็มอบรอยยิ้มแสนงดงามจับตาให้เขา ทูออร์ยิ้มตอบด้วยความรักที่มีต่อนาง และเขาก็นั่งข้างนางด้วยความเรียบร้อย

” องค์หญิงอิดริล ข้ามีเรื่องอยากจะคุยกับท่าน หวังว่าคงไม่รบกวนท่าน ”

” ข้าเองก็ด้วย ”

” เรื่องขององค์ชายมายกลินสินะ ”

” เหมือนกัน อ้าว ! ” ทั้งสองอุทานพร้อมกัน

ดวงตาสีครามอมเทาของอิดริลสบกับของเขา ” เจ้าเป็นห่วงน้องชายเราด้วยหรือ ”

” ก็มีบ้าง…แต่ไม่ใช่ทั้งหมด ” ทูออร์ตอบ

เจ้าหญิงพรายชาวโนลดอร์พยักหน้ารับ ” ตาหนูกลินของข้า ไม่ยอมคุยอะไรกับข้ามาหลายวันแล้ว แถมเขาเองก็ไม่ยุ่งกับเสด็จพ่อ เสด็จอาหญิงด้วย ข้าเป็นห่วงเขานัก เป็นห่วงจริงๆ ”

มือเรียวหนาของชายหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์ประคองหัตถ์บางของอิดริลไว้แนบอก

” อย่ากังวลอะไรเลย อิดริล เรื่องของอนุชาของท่าน ข้าจะช่วยเหลือเขา และพูดคุยกับเขาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง องค์หญิงอิดริล อย่าวิตกเลย องค์ทัวร์กอนยังรับสั่งเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ องค์ชายมายกลินทรงพระปรีชาในทุกเรื่อง และองค์ชายทรงนิ่งขรึมกับท่านไป นั่นก็เพราะเหตุผลบางอย่างก็เป็นได้นะ จริงหรือไม่ ”

” ก็อาจใช่ ” อิดริลเอ่ยแผ่วเบา

แล้วเมเล็ธก็กลับมาอีกรอบหนึ่ง

” องค์หญิงเพคะ องค์ชายมายกลินมาขอพบเพคะ ”

” นั่นไง ว่าแล้วเชียว พูดถึงก็ต้องมา ” เจ้าหญิงกล่าว

เจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์อยู่ในชุดสีครามและผ้าคลุมสีดำสนิทกล่าวทักเชษฐภคินีของตน

” พี่หญิงอิดริล ท่านเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง ”

เจ้าหญิงพรายโนลดอร์ยิ้มเล็กน้อย ” น้องชาย ข้าว่าแล้วเจ้าต้องมา ”

แม้ว่าสายตาสีนิลคมกล้าจะไม่พึงพอใจที่เห็นทูออร์อยู่กับพี่หญิงที่แสนรักของเขา แต่ว่าเขามีแผนที่เตรียมตัวไว้แล้ว…และมันจะต้องไม่พลาดแน่นอน…ทว่าดวงตาสีฟ้าของชายหนุ่มก็ไม่ได้ละไปจากใบหน้าของเขาด้วยเช่นกัน

” น้องรัก เจ้าไม่ได้คุยกับพี่หลายวัน และพี่ก็เห็นเจ้าขี่ม้าไปในป่าทางทิศเหนือ มีอะไรน่าสนใจที่นั่นเหรอจ้ะ ”

พรายหนุ่มจึงตอบว่า ” ข้าพบเห็นความงามที่น่าสนใจอย่างหนึ่งในป่าแห่งนั้น เป็นที่ทำให้ข้าสบายใจเท่านั้น ว่าแต่พี่หญิงเองก็ดูมีความสุขดีกับทูออร์นี่นา ”  
เจ้าหญิงพรายผู้มีอายุมากกว่าหัวเราะ ” พี่จะดีใจมาก ถ้าเราสามคนจะไปป่าแห่งนั้นด้วยกัน

จริงมั้ยล่ะ ” นางแตะมือของชายหนุ่มว่าที่คู่หมั้นของนาง

ชายหนุ่มจึงกล่าวว่า ” ข้ายินดีไปกับองค์หญิงอิดริลและองค์ชายมายกลินอยู่แล้ว ”

แม้ว่าจะเห็นภาพที่บาดจิตใจนัก แต่มายกลินคิดซะว่า ถ้าทูออร์หลงในความงามของลูเนเลียล แม่นางไม้ผู้นั้นได้…เขาต้องละใจจากพี่หญิงเป็นแน่…รอให้ถึงเวลาก่อนเถอะ…

” งั้นข้าขอตัวไปยังประตูเหล็กกล้า ข้าต้องไปตรวจสอบงานของท่านพี่เอคเธลิออน ”

อิดริลจึงอุทาน ” อะไรกัน เราเพิ่งคุยไม่กี่ประโยค เจ้าจะไปแล้วหรือ ”

” ให้ข้าไปเถอะ พี่หญิง และไม่ต้องห่วงอะไรด้วยนะ ”

^*^*^*^*^

เจ้าชายอุปราชแห่งกอนโดลินก้าวฝีเท้าออกมาจากระเบียง แต่ฝีเท้าหนักของชายหนุ่มก็ตามมา

” มายกลิน เหตุใด ท่านจึงเงียบเช่นนี้ ”

พรายหนุ่มจึงส่งสายตาสีนิลคมกล้าไปยังทูออร์ คล้ายกับว่ารำคาญยิ่ง

” ข้าไม่ต้องการอยู่ร่วมการสนทนาของพี่หญิงและเจ้า คุยกันแค่สองคนก็พอ ถึงอย่างไรเสีย ข้าก็มันเป็นส่วนเกินเท่านั้น ”

มือหยาบของทูออร์จึงจับมือเรียวบางของพรายหนุ่ม ” ไม่ใช่สำหรับข้าเสียหน่อย องค์ชาย ข้าก็อยากให้เราสามคนอยู่ด้วยกัน…ด้วยความรัก…”

มือเรียวของเจ้าชายพรายถูกยกขึ้นจุมพิต แถมบีบไว้แน่นเสียด้วย

” เจ้านี่…” มายกลินรีบสะบัดข้อมือของตนออก แต่รอบเอวก็ถูกโอบไว้แทนซะอีก ชายหนุ่มแนบใบหน้าลงบนเรือนผมสีดำยาวสลวยของเจ้าชาย

” ข้าอยากให้ท่านอยู่ด้วย และไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น ข้าก็อยากให้องค์ชายอยู่กับข้า ข้าแค่อยากทราบว่า ท่านไปพบอะไรในอะไรมาในป่าแห่งนั้น…ท่านจึงดูเปลี่ยนไป…”

พรายหนุ่มจึงตอบว่า ” ความงดงามในป่านั้น และข้าคิดว่า มันน่าสนใจดี ”

” ดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินนั้นใช่มั้ย หรือท่านพบกับจิตแห่งป่านั้น อะไรกันล่ะ ”

มายกลินจึงได้ทีผละตัวออกจากการโอบกอด

” กุหลาบงามสีน้ำเงินดอกนั้น อยู่ในพนาไพร และสวยงามไม่แพ้ เคเลบรินดิล รอยประทับสีเงินแห่งกอนโดลิน ถ้าเจ้าอยากรู้ …เจ้าก็ไปกับข้าสิ…”

ชายหนุ่มก็หัวเราะ ” นอกจากอิดริล เคเลบรินดัล และข้าไม่คิดจะมองสตรีผู้ใดอีก…ถ้าจะสนใจ ข้าเลือกยามสนธยากาลแสนลึกลับที่อยู่ตรงหน้าจะดีกว่า…”

คำกล่าวเช่นนี้ ทำให้เจ้าชายพรายรู้สึกงงงัน โหนกแก้มสีขาวเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดง มือใหญ่ของชายหนุ่มโอบไหล่ของร่างที่บางกว่าให้มาประชิดใกล้

” สำหรับข้า อิดริล เคเลบรินดัลคือยามทิวากาลสีทองอันสดใส ส่วนท่าน…องค์ชาย…คือยามราตรีสีดำแสนงดงาม….ข้าไม่ต้องการให้ท่านไปหลงอะไร…อยู่กับข้าเถอะ…”

มายกลินรู้สึกถึงไออุ่นจากร่างกายของอีกฝ่าย และมือหนานั้นเลื่อนถึงมาลูบโหนกแก้มของเขา และใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั้นมาประชิดใกล้…ใกล้….พรายหนุ่มหลับตานิ่ง…

” องค์ชายมายกลิน ” เสียงทุ้มหนึ่งเรียกเขา เจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์จึงรีบผละตัวแยกอีกครั้ง

เขาจำได้นั่นเป็นเสียงของสหายอีกผู้หนึ่ง ” ลอร์ดซัลกันท์ ”

พรายหนุ่มซัลกันท์เป็นพรายร่างอ้วน ใบหน้าสีชมพู แต่งชุดคลุมยาวสีเลือดหมู

” ข้าอยากไปประตูเหล็กกล้ากับองค์ชาย และอยากพบลอร์ดเอคเธลิออนด้วยขอรับ อ้อ ! ทูออร์ ไปด้วยกันสิ ”

ชายหนุ่มชาวเอไดน์รู้สึกหงุดหงิดที่ขุนนางพรายผู้นี้มาขัดจังหวะการเล้าโลมของตน แต่เขาก็ไม่เสียมารยาทกับซัลกันท์ผู้นี้ ” ได้เลย ท่านซัลกันท์ ข้าจะไปกับท่าน…”

ตอนนี้พรายหนุ่มมายกลิน โอรสแห่งท่านหญิงขาวอาเรเดลรู้สึกว่า เขากำลังถูกความรู้สึกปั่นป่วนหัวใจให้กับมาอีกครั้ง…ทูออร์มีใจให้เขา…และเขาเหมือนจะตอบสนองด้วย…

ไม่…อิดริล เคเลบรินดัล รอยประทับสีเงินแห่งกอนโดลินต้องเป็นของข้า…

ให้ทูออร์ ชาวมนุษย์ผู้นี้ได้ร่วมรสกับลูเนเลียลเถอะ…ได้โปรด…พระเจ้า….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตามลุ้นมายกลินต่อไปนะจ้ะ แต่ว่า...ให้ทูออร์จุ๊ปซักหน่อยก็ดี เอิ๊กกกก...


	5. ประตูเหล็กกล้า

บนทางเดินแห่งประตูเหล็กกล้าที่ตั้งตระหง่านและยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดแห่งนครลับแล

สายตาที่ดูมุ่งมั่นของเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์แห่งกอนโดลิน ร่างสูงสง่ายืนเบื้องหน้าของพรายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่สองนาย นั่นคือ ลอร์ดเอคเธลิออนแห่งสกุลน้ำพุ และลอร์ดกลอร์ฟินเดลแห่งสกุลมาลีมาศ ทั้งสองคำนับต่อองค์อุปราชแห่งนครกอนโดลิน

เจ้าชายมายกลินพยักหน้ารับ และกล่าวประโยคดังนี้

” พี่เอคธี่ พี่กลอร์ฟี่ การฝึกรบของทหารไปถึงไหนแล้ว ”

สายตาสีนิลมองยังกองทหารที่กำลังฝึกฝนเพลงดาบอยู่หน้าประตูเหล็กกล้า

มือเรียวได้รูปแตะบนขอบกำแพงด้วยกิริยาสงบนิ่ง

” เราพยายามฝึกเรื่อยๆในทุกสัปดาห์นั่นแหละ กระหม่อม ” เอคเธลิออนตอบ

และกลอร์ฟินเดลผู้มีเรือนผมสีทองสว่างก็เป็นฝ่ายกล่าวเสริม

” ข้าก็ว่าให้สมาชิกแห่งสกุลค้อนแห่งโทสะของท่านลอร์ดร็อคมาเพิ่มด้วยก็ดี ”

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของลอร์ดซัลกันท์รู้สึกเคืองด้วยแสงอาทิตย์ในยามบ่ายคล้อย

” วันนี้ตะวันร้อนนัก เชิญ องค์ชายประทับในห้องโถงเถิดพะย่ะค่ะ ” ขุนนางหนุ่มกล่าว

เมื่อทุกคนเข้าห้องทำงานสีเทาของลอร์ดเอคเธลิออน พวกเขาก็ได้รับไวน์สีแดงอ่อนจากเหล่าผู้รับใช้ที่กลอร์ฟินเดลเป็นผู้นำมา ซัลกันท์ดื่มไวน์แล้วรู้สึกอารมณ์ดี ขณะที่เจ้าชายมายกลินและทูออร์ไม่ได้แสดงสีหน้าแสดงความรู้สึกอันใดทั้งสิ้น

” พระองค์ทรงมาตรวจงานที่ประตูเหล็กกล้าเช่นนี้ องค์ทัวร์กอนคงจะปลื้มพระทัยนักหนาแล้ว ” กลอร์ฟินเดลกล่าวเสียงใส

มายกลินยิ้มแล้วตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่นว่า

” การงานใดที่ข้าคิดไว้ ข้าอยากให้ทำไปด้วยความตั้งใจเสมอ ไม่ให้พลาดจากสายตาคู่นี้ของข้าไปได้ ”

ลอร์ดซัลกันท์เหมือนจะมองเสี้ยวโหนกแก้มของเจ้าชายพรายแล้วรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังเคอะเขินจากสิริโฉมงามคมคายของมายกลินจนหน้าแดงระเรื่อ

” องค์ชายทรงสง่างามเสมอ และกระหม่อมก็ดีใจที่มีโอกาสเป็นนักดนตรีแห่งวังหลวงจะได้มีโอกาสอยู่ใกล้ชิดไง ”

ชายหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์จึงสวนขึ้นแทน ” ข้าก็อยากเคียงใกล้พระเชษฐภคินีของพระองค์ชายเช่นกัน ไม่ต่างจากท่านซัลกันท์นัก ”

มายกลินจึงลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่ง และเอ่ยขึ้นว่า

” เช่นนั้นก็ดี บุตรแห่งชาวเอไดน์ สิ่งใดที่พี่หญิงอิดริลพึงพอใจ เจ้าก็ทำตามนั้นเถิด ”

สายตาเฉียบคมที่ดูดุดัน เพื่อแสดงถึงความไม่พอใจที่ทูออร์กล่าวว่า อยากอยู่กับพี่หญิงที่รักของตนเอง แต่เขาไม่อยากจะเสียมารยาทต่อหน้าพรายหนุ่มผู้เป็นขุนนางของเสด็จลุงทัวร์กอนถึงสามท่านนักหรอกนะ…

” ข้าชื่นชมในประตูเหล็กกล้าที่ข้าสร้างเองเสมอ และข้าก็มีแผนหนึ่งที่สำคัญรออยู่ตรงหน้าแล้วด้วย ”

รอยยิ้มสวยบนริมฝีปากได้รูปทำให้ลอร์ดซัลกันท์หน้าแดงจัด เหมือนจะหยุดหายใจ ฝ่ายเอคเธลิออนและกลอร์ฟินเดลเองก็ยังหน้าแดงตามไปกับเขาด้วย แต่ทูออร์ดูจะไม่แสดงถึงความตื่นเต้นต่อภาพวาดแห่งความสง่างามตรงหน้านัก

” แล้ววันนี้ พระองค์จะเสด็จไปที่ป่าตอนเหนือนั่นอีกหรือไม่ ”

มายกลินจึงตอบ ” ข้าพึงพอใจพักผ่อนที่ป่าแห่งนั้นในช่วงฤดูกาลนี้ ข้าอยากมีเวลาส่วนตัวที่ออกจากนครกอนโดลินบ้าง ”

…ไว้ให้เจ้าได้พบกับลูเนเลียลก่อนเถิด เจ้าหนุ่มเอไดน์ ศัตรูหัวใจของข้า…

…เจ้าต้องหลงรักนาง เชยชมนาง…และเจ้าต้องอยู่กับนางไปตลอดชีวิต…

ก่อนพรายหนุ่มผมดำจะก้าวออกไป เอคเธลิออนผู้เป็นเสนาบดีและเป็นพระพี่เลี้ยงของเขาก็เอ่ยว่า ” องค์ชาย ถ้าพระองค์เสด็จไปตามลำพัง ก็ได้โปรดรักษาพระองค์ด้วย แม้ว่ากอนโดลินของเราจะปลอดภัย แต่อาจมีสิ่งประหลาดที่เราคาดไม่ถึงก็เป็นได้ ”

เจ้าชายพรายยิ้มรับอีกครั้ง ” ตกลง ท่านพี่เอคธี่ ข้าเข้าใจความห่วงใยของท่าน ”

มายกลินจับมือเรียวแกร่งของพรายหนุ่มเสนาบดีด้วยความมั่นใจ แต่มันสร้างความหมั่นไส้ให้กับบุรุษหนุ่มอีกสามคนมากอยู่ เพราะว่า ซัลกันท์เองก็หลงในความงามของเจ้าชายแห่งกอนโดลิน ส่วนกลอร์ฟินเดลก็แอบรักเอคเธลิออนในใจแต่เขาไม่มีโอกาสบอก ส่วนทูออร์…ข้าจะตามสะกดรอยเขาไปในป่าแห่งนั้น….


	6. ใบไม้ตามสายลม

หลังจากผ่านไปสองวัน เขาก็ตัดสินใจกลับมาหา…ลูเนเลียล…นางไม้ผู้นั้น…

เจ้าชายพรายแห่งกอนโดลินนั่งพิงข้างต้นโอ๊คใหญ่ที่มีใบไม้สีเขียวที่เริ่มผลัดเป็นสีน้ำตาลของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง สายลมที่หมุนรอบไปมา ทำให้ปลายผมสีดำสนิทที่หลุดจากการมัดรวบเป็นหางม้าปลิวรอบใบหน้าเรียวมนของเขา เจ้าม้าดำมอริออนคุกเข่านอนหลับอยู่ข้างกายของเขา จนเสียงอันไพเราะดังสายน้ำใสกังวานเสียงหนึ่งเรียก

” ประกายตาคมกล้า ท่านมาแล้วหรือ ”

” ใช่ ลูเนเลียล เจ้าเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง ”

นางหัวเราะ ” ข้าก็เหมือนเดิมไงเล่า นี่ท่านไปให้อาหารพวกกวางกับข้ามั้ย ”

มายกลินเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ” เจ้านี่เป็นนางพญากวางหรืออย่างไร ”

” ข้าคงไม่ได้บอกท่านว่า ตอนที่ป่าแห่งนี้ถูกสร้างขึ้นใหม่ ข้าเป็นบริวารผู้หนึ่งของพระเทวีเนสซาแห่งพงไพร พระนางโปรดปรานการขี่กวาง และเมื่อข้ายังเยาว์ ข้าก็ได้รับการสอนจากพระนาง ”

” ท่านแม่ของข้าก็เคยเข้าเฝ้าพระนาง สมัยที่พวกเขายังอยู่ในดินแดนวาลินอร์ ก่อนจะมายังดินแดนเบเลริอันด์แห่งนี้ พวกเขาก็คงไม่มีทางกลับไปยังแดนอมตะแห่งนั้นอีกแล้ว ความทระนงของเสด็จลุงทัวร์กอนและพระนางอาเรเดลแรงกล้านัก ”

คิ้วเรียวสีดำสนิทของลูเนเลียลขมวดลง ” บุตรแห่งเอโอล ท่านเองก็มีความทระนงในใจมากเช่นเดียวกัน และท่านเองก็มีปัญหากับครอบครัวของท่านเหมือนกัน ”

แล้วนางก็กล่าวว่า ” มาเถิด ” นางตรงเข้ามาจับมือของเขาอีกแล้ว

” ไปให้อาหารกวางกันเถอะ เจ้าชายพราย ”

เขาก็ไม่ปฏิเสธนางได้ เพราะอะไร…เพราะกลีบกุหลาบสีครามของนางที่ปลิวว่อนรอบกายนางหรือ…กลิ่นหอมละมุนแสนชื่นใจ…เขาไม่รู้ว่าหัวใจของเขาเป็นอะไรกันแน่…

มายกลินจึงเดินตามฝีเท้าเปลือยเปล่าของนางไปด้วยความประหลาดใจ

เมื่อแม่นางลูเนเลียลจูงมือของเขายังฝูงกวางสีน้ำตาลร่างใหญ่ที่มีอยู่ราวสิบห้าตัว สายตาสีดำขลับของมายกลินก็อดตะลึงไม่ได้ เมื่อนางไม้ผู้นี้ลูบศีรษะกวางน้อยตัวหนึ่ง และนางก็เด็ดผลไม้ลูกหนึ่งให้มันกิน โดยที่ผลไม้นั้นสลัดออกจากต้นมาสู่มือเรียวบางของนางเอง นางยิ้มให้ลูกกวางน้อยแสนน่ารักและอุ้มมันขึ้นมา

” ท่านลองอุ้มมันสิ ”

” จะดีเหรอ ” พรายหนุ่มถาม

นางไม้หัวเราะ ” ลองดูก็ไม่เสียหายนี่นา ”

เจ้ากวางน้อยก็เลียมือของเขา และส่งสายตากลมโตออดอ้อน เจ้าชายพรายจึงยอมแต่โดยดี และเด็ดผลไม้สีแดงให้มันทานอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย ขณะที่ลูเนเลียลก้าวขึ้นไปยังกวางเพศผู้ร่างใหญ่ ราวกับว่านางขี่อาชาร่างสูงสง่าฉะนั้น

” ท่านมาลองขี่กวางกับข้า ท่านต้องสนุกมากแน่ๆ ”

” เฮ้ย ข้าไม่คิดว่าการขี่กวางจะดีนะ ลูเนเลียล ข้าไม่ต้องการ…”

” ท่านมีหัวใจที่เก่งกล้าอยู่แล้ว มาเถอะ ” นางเรียกกวางเพศผู้อีกตัวหนึ่งมา

” ท่านประกายตาคมกล้า แค่แสดงความอ่อนโยน กวางน้อยก็จะรับรู้เอง ”

มายกลินถอนหายใจ นางเป็นจิตของเทพไมอาร์แห่งป่านี้ นางเข้าใจธรรมชาติของมันดีอยู่แล้ว นางใกล้ชิดธรรมชาติยิ่งกว่าพรายและนางก็งดงามเหนือพราย…บ้าจริงๆเลย ข้าไม่คิดสนใจความงดงามทางเรือนกายของนางเสียหน่อยเถอะ…

” ตกลง ” เขาตอบเสียงเบา

มือเรียวของพรายหนุ่มลูบจมูกสีดำของกวางหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ คล้ายๆแบบที่เขาทำให้กับเจ้าม้ามอริออน ซึ่งตอนนี้มันก็ยังนอนหลับอยู่ใต้ต้นโอ๊คอยู่ดี

” ให้ข้าขึ้นหลังเจ้านะ ”

น้ำเสียงทุ้มหวานดังดนตรีของมายกลิน ทำให้กวางหนุ่มพยักหน้ารับ เจ้าชายพรายจึงขึ้นหลังของมัน ลูบศีรษะและเขาของมันเพื่อให้กำลังใจ

” เราไปกันเถอะ เจ้าชายคนดี ”

นางขับกวางหนุ่มนั้นนำหน้าไปอีกแล้ว มายกลินหรือ…เขาไม่มีทางแพ้นางเหมือนกัน…ใบไม้ที่ปลิวตามสายลม…กลิ่นหอมของกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินล่อยลอยมาปะทะจมูกเรียวของเขา…ต้องให้ทูออร์เจอนางให้ได้….

^*^*^*^*^

ร่างสูงใหญ่ของชายหนุ่มซึ่งขี่ม้าสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของตนมาถึงต้นโอ๊คใหญ่ เขาแต่งกายด้วยชุดทูนิคสีน้ำตาลสำหรับล่าสัตว์และมีคันธนูสะพายหลังกับมีดสั้นเหน็บที่เอว

” บาลานเพื่อนรัก เจ้าเห็นอะไรบ้างมั้ย ”

ม้าหนุ่มสีน้ำตาลอ่อนส่ายหน้าไปมา ผ่านยอดไม้ที่รกทึบ

” ให้ตายเถอะ ป่าแห่งนี้ ดูเหมือนจะไม่เห็นมีอะไรน่าสนใจเลย ”

แล้วบาลานก็เหมือนเห็นอะไรบางอย่างขึ้น จึงควบฝีเท้าเร่งขึ้น จนทูออร์ตกใจเล็กน้อย

จนกระทั่งถึงต้นโอ๊คที่เจ้ามอริออนนอนหลับอยู่

” นั่น เจ้าม้าดำของมายกลินนี่นา ”

ชายหนุ่มจึงลงจากอาชาบาลานของตนเพื่อไปปลุกเจ้าม้าสีดำตัวนั้น

” มอริออนอยู่ที่นี้เอง แล้วเจ้านายของเจ้าไปไหนกันนะ ”

มอริออนตื่นขึ้น ดวงตาสีดำของมันเห็นร่างของมนุษย์หนุ่มที่มันจำได้ว่า เจ้าชายของตนไม่ชอบ มันก็พ่นลมหายใจหนักใส่ใบหน้าของชายหนุ่ม

” อะไรของเจ้านิ ข้าถามว่า องค์ชายมายกลินไปไหน ”

เจ้าอาชาสีดำก็ลุกขึ้นและยกขาขึ้นไปมาด้วยอารมณ์หงุดหงิด แต่เจ้าม้าหนุ่มบาลานก็วิ่งมาปะทะกับเจ้ามอริออนให้ทานซะงั้น ! บาลานส่งสายตาโมโหใหกับคู่แข่ง

ม้าต่อม้า…ยังโกรธซึ่งกันและกัน…ข้าจะทำไงดี

ทูออร์เกาศีรษะสีทองเข้มแสนยุ่งของตนเอง และตะโกนบอกอาชาสองตัวว่า

” พวกเจ้าทะเลาะกันเองก็ตามใจ ข้าจะไปหาองค์ชายแล้วนะ ”

สองอาชานั่นก็เหมือนจะยอมแยกจากกันได้….

เมื่อชายหนุ่มเดินพ้นพงหญ้าจากจุดนั่นมาได้ไม่กี่ก้าว เขาก็เห็นฝูงกวางวิ่งด้วยความเร็ว และเห็นร่างสูงสองร่างที่นั่งอยู่บนหลังของกวางใหญ่ ร่างสูงสองร่างต่างมีเรือนผมสีดำสนิทดังเงามืดของผืนป่าในยามราตรี และร่างหนึ่งเขาคุ้นตาเหลือเกิน….

พวกเขากำลังส่งเสียงหัวเราะดังระฆังแก้วในวังสีขาวให้กัน

ฝูงกวางนั้น…กำลังจะห่างจากตัวเขาไปแล้ว…

วิญญาณของความเป็นพรายป่าของทูออร์ก็กลับมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง…

หลังจากที่นางสั่งให้พวกกวางทั้งหลายได้แยกย้ายออกไปมาแล้ว ลูเนเลียลก็มาเชิญเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์ให้มานั่งข้างกายอรชรของนางบนพิ้นหญ้านุ่ม ซึ่งเห็นน้ำตกเล็กๆเบื้องหน้าของพวกเขา

” ท่านสบายใจหรือยังล่ะ ประกายตาคมกล้า ”

” ข้าขอบใจเจ้า แม่นางไม้ ข้ารู้สึกว่า ข้ามีความสุขใจดีที่ได้อยู่กับเจ้านะ ”

มือเรียวของนางไม้สางผมสีดำสนิทที่ยาวเลื้อยถึงช่วงขาผ่องนวล

ดวงตาสีนิลของมายกลินจึงเผลอด้วยความรู้สึกประหลาด แต่ภายในของเขากำลังเหมือนจะต่อสู้กันอย่างรุนแรงราวกับเปลวไฟที่อยู่ในทรวงอก

…ข้ารักพี่หญิงอิดริล แม้ว่าจะไร้ซึ่งความหวัง เพราะชาวโนลดอร์จะไม่สมรสกันในหมู่เครือญาติ…ข้ากำลังหลงในความงามของนางไม้ซึ่งเป็นเทพธิดาไมอาร์ชั้นผู้น้อย…ซึ่งข้ากำลังจะยกนางให้กับเจ้ามนุษย์ทูออร์…ทูออร์…ไฉน…ข้าถึงรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดกับดวงตาสีไพลินของเจ้าด้วยนะ…ข้าควรจะทำเช่นไรดีเนี่ย…

” มายกลิน ” มือนิ่มของนางโอบเรียวแขนแกร่งของเขา นางซบใบหน้าลงกับไหล่ของพรายหนุ่มด้วยความรู้สึกแสนอบอุ่นราวกับแสงตะวันในยามรุ่งเช้า

” มายกลิน เจ้าชายพรายของข้า…ข้าอยากอยู่กับท่าน…ข้าอยากอยู่กับท่าน…”

ใบหน้าของเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์กำลังแดงระเรื่อ ขณะที่ลูเนเลียลยังคงซบไหล่ของเขาอยู่นั่นเอง…ข้าอยากอยู่ในสายตาคมกล้าของท่าน…เสียงหวานของนางพร่ำบอก…

ขณะนั้น ทูออร์ซึ่งแหวกพุ่มไม้ตามมาทีหลัง เขาตั้งคันธนูขึ้นเพื่อให้รู้กันแน่ว่า เจ้าชายพรายมายกลินอยู่กับใคร…และเขาก็ตกตะลึง…เจ้าชายของเขาอยู่กับสตรี !

ร่างงดงามอรชรและเรือนผมสีรัตติกาลหยักศกยาวสยายลงกับพิ้นหญ้า กุหลาบสีน้ำเงินประดับบนศีรษะและข้อมือขาวของนาง…นางดูงดงามราวกับไม่ใช่พรายและมนุษย์…นางฟ้าอย่างนั้นหรือ…หัวใจของทูออร์เต้นสั่นระริก…

…เจ้าชายรูปงามของข้ากำลังหลงกับนางผู้ลึกลับในป่าแห่งนี้เอง….

” ลูเนเลียล ข้าอยากบอกเจ้า ข้าอยากให้เจ้ารู้จักกับอีกคนหนึ่ง ”

” ใครหรือ ”

” ผู้นำสารแห่งเทพมหาสมุทรอุลโม เขาเป็นมนุษย์ร่างสูงใหญ่ แข็งแรงดังเหล็กกล้า และมีผมสีทองหยักศกดังแสงตะวัน ดวงตาสีดังท้องฟ้าในยามฤดูร้อน เขาสง่างามนัก ข้าคิดว่า…”

” นี่ มายกลิน ท่านชมผู้ชายคนนั้นขนาดนี้ แน่ใจเหรอ ท่านไม่ได้แอบชอบเขา ”

” ไม่ใช่ ลูเนเลียล ไม่ ” เจ้าชายพรายรีบปฏิเสธ

นางไม้สาวหัวเราะอีกครั้ง ” ถ้าท่านอยากให้เขามาหาข้า ข้าก็ยินดีนะ ”

” ก็ได้…”

ดวงตาสีครามของนางส่งสายตาเย้ายวนเขาอีกแล้ว…มายกลินเผลอยิ้ม…

” งั้นข้าก็ยินดีที่รู้จักท่าน ! แม่นางแห่งพงไพร ”

เสียงทุ้มหนักผิดกับเหล่าพรายโนลดอร์ดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง

มายกลินจึงรีบลุกขึ้นเมื่อพบกับอาคันตุกะที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญก่อนหน้านี้

” เจ้านั่นเองสินะ…บุตรแห่งฮูออร์ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โอเค ข้าน้อยก็ว่า มายกลินก็กำลังสับสนในหัวใจ แถมลูเนเลียลซึ่งนางเหมือนอยากได้องค์ชายเหลือเกินนะ…หรือตาทูออร์อยากได้มากกว่ากันแน่…องค์ชายเป็นฝ่ายรับตลอดเลย…สงสารจริง….


	7. ตอนที่ 7 : ความไม่ลงรอย

นางไม้จึงลุกขึ้นและเห็นชายหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์เอไดน์ร่างสูงใหญ่ เขาคือคนที่มายกลินกล่าวถึงเมื่อครู่นี้...ดวงตาสีเดียวกับสายน้ำที่ไหลลงสู่มหาสมุทร...เขาดูสง่างามไม่แพ้มายกลินทีเดียว แต่รูปลักษณ์ดูแตกต่างกัน ชายหนุ่มมีเรือนผมสีทองเข้มดังแสงอรุณแรกของกลางวัน ใบหน้าหยาบกร้านและมีเคราประดับเรียวคาง เรียวไหล่และท่อนแขนที่ดูองอาจด้วยมัดกล้าม...ร่างกายของเขาสูงกว่าเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์ประมาณหนึ่งคืบได้...เขามีพลังและอำนาจที่ได้รับมาจากเทพวาลาร์เป็นแน่ ลูเนเลียลเป็นดวงจิตของเทพไมอาร์ที่เป็นชั้นรองย่อมสัมผัสได้ดี นางมองกิริยาท่าทางของชายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่อย่างเพ่งพิศ  
ใบหน้าหล่อคมสันของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าแสดงถึงความไม่พอใจ...  
" องค์ชาย ทรงอยู่กับนางผู้นี้หรือ " ทูออร์ตัดสินใจถาม  
" ใช่ " พรายหนุ่มตอบ " ดีเหมือนกันที่ข้าไม่ต้องตามเจ้าให้มาพบนาง เอาล่ะ ลูเนเลียล นี่คือ ทูออร์ บุตรแห่งฮูออร์ เขาคือ ผู้นำสารแห่งเทพวาลาร์อุลโม "  
" งั้นหรือ "  
" ข้ายินดีที่พบกับแม่นางแห่งพงไพร ข้าเสียมารยาทที่ไม่ได้ทักทายกับท่าน และทำให้ท่านตกใจนักทีเดียว แต่ข้ามาตามองค์อุปราชแห่งกอนโดลินให้เสด็จกลับเข้าเมือง "  
" หามิได้ บุตรมนุษย์ " นางตอบ และก้าวเดินมาประชิดตรงหน้า   
ทูออร์ตะลึงในความงดงามของนางไม้ปริศนาที่ตรงหน้า ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่นั้นเข้มขึ้นเมื่อจ้องมองเขา แล้วนางก็ค้อมศีรษะลงด้วยความเคารพจากจิตสัมผัสที่นางรับรู้ได้  
ชายผู้นี้ได้รับสัมผัสมาจากเทพวาลาร์แห่งมหาสมุทรนามว่า อุลโม สายน้ำสีน้ำเงินและวรกายสูงสง่าขององค์เทพผู้ทรงอำนาจยิ่งที่นางรู้จักดี...นางเข้าใจได้...แต่สายตาสีฟ้าของเขามองยังเจ้าชายพรายโนลดอร์ด้วยความรู้สึกรักและปรารถนามาก...นางก็พลันเกิดความรู้สึกประหลาดอย่างหนึ่ง...นางไม่พึงพอใจบุรุษผู้นี้...เขาต้องการเจ้าชายรูปงามดังราตรีไร้แสงจันทรา...เช่นเดียวกับข้า  
" แม่นางกุหลาบสีคราม ข้าก็ขออภัยที่มาหาทันโดยที่...เอ่อ..."  
มายกลินเห็นภาพที่แม่นางไมอาร์และบุรุษผู้เป็นศัตรูหัวใจอยู่ด้วยกันเช่นนี้แล้ว เขาพึงพอใจนัก  
" ข้ายินดีนักที่เจ้าได้พบกับนางเสียที บุตรแห่งฮูออร์ "  
สายตาสีดำขลับส่งสัญญาณบางอย่างที่นางไม้รู้สึกไม่สบายใจเป็นครั้งแรก  
" ลูเนเลียล ข้าต้องขอตัวกลับก่อน "  
แม่นางไม้จึงแตะเรียวมือเรียวใหญ่ของเจ้าชายพรายผมดำด้วยความรู้สึกลังเล  
" แล้วท่านจะมาพบข้าอีกมั้ย "  
เจ้าชายแห่งกอนโดลินจึงตอบว่า " ข้าจะมาแน่ ลูเนเลียล " เขาวางจุมพิตบนหลังมือของนาง  
แล้วทูออร์ก็ค้อมศีรษะให้นางเช่นกัน  
ลูเนเลียลมองบุรุษทั้งสองเดินห่างนางไปจนลับสายตาของนาง เมื่อนางจะก้าวเดินต่อไปอีกครั้ง  
นางก็รู้สึกว่าได้ยินสุรเสียงหนึ่งมาจากภายใต้จิตสำนึกของนาง  
บุตรีแห่งข้าเอ๋ย...เจ้าเล่นสนุกอะไรอยู่...  
พระแม่เจ้า...พระเทวีเนสซา...

^*^*^*^*^

 

มายกลินหันมามองชายหนุ่มแห่งตระกูลฮาดอร์ เขารู้สึกเริ่มมีความหวังเกิดขึ้นในจิตใจ  
“ นางสวยงามนัก งดงามดังผกาที่เร้นลับในดงพนา “  
“ ก็ใช่อยู่ แต่ท่านไม่ควรจะมาพบนาง เพราะนางเป็นสิ่งลึกลับของป่าแห่งนี้ นางอาจจะมีเวทมนตร์ที่ทำให้ท่านหลงใหลจนไม่อาจออกป่าที่นี้อีก องค์ชาย “  
ดวงตาสีดำขลับของมายกลินเหมือนจะแสดงความลังเลในใจ  
“ ข้านึกว่า เจ้าจะสนใจนางซะอีก “  
“ ท่านไม่เข้าใจหรือ มายกลิน ข้ารักสตรีเพียงนางเดียวคือ พี่หญิงอิดริลของท่าน “  
พรายหนุ่มชะงักเล็กน้อย   
“ ข้าทราบดี เจ้าไม่ต้องย้ำข้าบ่อย “  
“ และข้าเองก็ห่วงใยท่านมาก “ มือแกร่งของทูออร์สัมผัสที่ต้นแขนของอีกฝ่าย  
เจ้าชายแห่งกอนโดลินรีบสะบัดแขนทันที “ อย่ายุ่งกับข้า ข้าไม่ต้องการให้เจ้ามารู้สึกอะไรกับข้าทั้งนั้น “  
ชายหนุ่มผมทองจึงกำหมัดของตนเองแน่นและถอนหายใจดังเฮือก  
“ ท่านจะว่าอย่างไรก็ตาม แต่ข้าก็ไม่อยากให้ท่านยุ่งเกี่ยวกับนางไม้ผู้นั้น หรือท่านก็ไม่ควรเรียกหานางอีก “  
“ ข้าไม่ได้ชอบนางซะหน่อยหนึ่ง ทูออร์ “  
ดวงตาสีนิลเป็นประกายแข็งกร้าวสบกับดวงตาสีไพลิน  
“ ให้ข้าไม่ได้ชอบนาง แต่ข้าก็รู้สึกนางก็เป็นสหายที่ดีคนหนึ่ง และนางยังดีกับข้า... “  
ทูออร์เดินเข้ามาประชิดใกล้อีกครั้ง “ แต่ข้าชอบท่าน และต้องการอยู่กับท่าน “  
“ ไม่สมควร ข้าชิงชังพวกมนุษย์อายุขัยสั้นทั้งสิ้น ไปให้พ้นตัวข้านะ “  
อ้อมแขนแกร่งของชายหนุ่มโอบร่างเพรียวตรงหน้า มือเรียวโอบด้านหลังศีรษะของพรายหนุ่ม จนทั้งคู่รู้สึกถึงไออุ่นจากลมหายใจของกันและกันได้ มายกลินหน้าแดงระเรื่อ  
“ บุตรมนุษย์ ปล่อยข้า “  
ทูออร์ก้มลงจุมพิตโหนกแก้มของเจ้าชายพรายหนึ่งที ก่อนที่จะซบเรียวไหล่บาง  
“ข้าชอบท่าน ข้าอยากให้ท่านปลอดภัยก็เท่านั้น องค์ชายคนงามของข้า “  
“ ปล่อยข้า...”  
“ ข้าอยากให้ท่านอยู่กับข้า มายกลิน...พี่ข้า...”  
มายกลินได้แต่อ้ำอึ้ง เมื่อชายหนุ่มโอบร่างเพรียวของตนแน่นขึ้น  
จนแทบเป็นร่างเดียวกัน ริมฝีปากพรมจูบโหนกแก้มและซอกคอเรียว  
มายกลินอุทานด้วยความตกใจ และดวงตาทั้งสองข้างเริ่มพร่ามัว  
...ข้ากำลังหลงรักคู่หมั้นของพี่หญิง...หรือไง…  
…พระเป็นเจ้า!..ข้าไม่ยอมให้เป็นแบบนี้...  
ข้ารักพี่หญิงเท่านั้น...ข้าจะให้เจ้าทูออร์ได้กับลูเนเลียล...  
ข้าไม่ยอมแพ้เรื่องนี้เด็ดขาด…อย่ายอมมัน โลมีออน...  
เรียวเท้าของเจ้าชายพรายจึงเตะส่วนสำคัญของชายหนุ่มอย่างจัง!  
“ โอ้ย ! “ ทูออร์ยอมปล่อยร่างสูงโปร่งออก แล้วก้มลงจับตรงที่โดนแตะตรงนั้นของตน  
“ องค์ชายมายกลิน...”  
พรายหนุ่มเดินหนีกลับขึ้นม้ามอริออน แล้วตะโกนส่งท้ายว่า  
“ ถ้าแตะต้องข้าอีก ข้าจะเอาให้หนักกว่าเตะเป้าของเจ้า ! “  
*-*-*-*-*  
ฮ่าๆ มายกลินกำลังโดดมะรุมมะตุ้มรักแล้วซะนิ ท่าทางทูออร์จะไม่ปล่อยง่ายๆด้วยนะ  
ว่าแต่พระแม่เนสซาของลูเนเลียลเป็นใคร รอตอนหน้าคับ ^__^


	9. ตอนที่ 8 : เทวีแห่งพงไพร

ฝ่ายลูเนเลียลได้แต่มองบุรุษทั้งสองจากไปจนพ้นสายตาของนาง นางจึงกลับมาลูบหลังเจ้ากวางน้อยของนาง บุรุษทั้งสองต่างเป็นบุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์ แม้ว่ารูปลักษณ์ของทั้งสองจะแตกต่างกันอยู่ แต่นางก็เห็นความละม้ายคล้ายคลึงบางอย่างของมายกลิน และชายหนุ่มที่ชื่อว่า ทูออร์...ชายผู้นี้มีพลังจากองค์เทวาแห่งสายวารีนามว่า อุลโมคุ้มครองเขาอยู่ นางรู้สึกได้ถึงพลังนั้น องค์เทวะผู้มีพลังอำนาจสูงสุดเหนือกว่ามารดาแห่งนางเสียอีก...  
พระมารดาของข้า...เนสซา...  
ทันใดนั้น เจ้ากวางน้อยก็กระพริบตาเล็กน้อย เมื่อรู้สึกถึงพลังบางอย่างที่มาประชิดตัว  
มันจึงหลบหลังของลูเนเลียล นางก็คุกเข่าลง เมื่อแสงสว่างที่เกิดขึ้นในความมืดที่รอบกายของนาง แสงสว่างพร้อมกับกลิ่นหอมของใบไม้สีเขียวที่โบกรอบกายนั้น...  
เรือนเกศาสีรัตติกาลปนทองคำโบกสะบัด และใบหน้างดงามส่องแสงเป็นสีนวลตา  
นางไม้น้อยจึงคุกเข่าลงต่อหน้าร่างสูงระหงที่อยู่เบื้องหน้า แล้วร่างนั้นก็ลดแสงสว่างลง ปรากฏเป็นเทวีผู้มีรูปร่างปราดเปรียว ริมฝีปากสีแดงเข้ม ดวงนัยนาเปล่งประกาย  
“ บุตรีของแม่ เหตุใด เจ้ายังไม่กลับไปยังแดนนิรันดร์ เจ้าจะสนุกกับดินแดนนี้มากเกินไปเสียแล้ว เจ้าควรกลับ “  
ลูเนเลียลจึงตอบว่า “ หม่อมฉันไม่ปรารถนาที่จะกลับไปในยามนี้เพคะ พระแม่เจ้า ”  
เทวีเนสซาจึงทรงยกหัตถ์ของพระธิดาขึ้น แล้วทั้งสองก็เริ่มต้นวิ่งผ่านพงพนาไปพร้อมกับใบไม้สีทองและดอกกุหลาบสีน้ำเงินที่อยู่รอบกายของสองนาง  
“ เจ้าค้างคาอะไรในใจกัน ลูกเอ๋ย ”  
ลูเนเลียลไม่ยอมตอบ  
“ เจ้าไม่คิดจะตอบคำถามของแม่หรือ “  
“ ไม่เพคะ “  
“ เด็กน้อยเทพไมอาร์แสนดื้อดึงเอ๋ย แม่พอรู้บางอย่าง เจ้าสนใจในบุรุษผู้นั้น “  
“ ใครหรือ “  
“ บุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์ผู้นั้น ทำให้เจ้าลังเลจนไม่อยากกลับแดนวาลินอร์สินะ แต่ลูกควรรู้บางอย่างนะ ลูกหาใช่เทพีเมลิอัน มันจะไม่เป็นการสมควรที่เทพไมอาร์จะผูกมัดกับบุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์เลย “  
“ พระแม่เจ้า ลูกไม่ได้หมายถึงว่า ลูกอยากสมรสกับบุรุษผู้นั้น แต่ลูกต้องการอยู่กับเขาเท่านั้น “  
เทวีเนสซาจึงทรงกุมหัตถ์ของพระธิดาแน่นขึ้น  
“ มันจะไม่เป็นการสมควรเช่นกัน อย่าให้บิดาของเจ้าได้แสดงการพิโรธเลย “  
ผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นสวามีของเนสซา และเป็นบิดาแห่งนางก็คือ เทวะทุลคัส เทพเจ้าแห่งการใช้กำลังกายนั่นเอง ซึ่งพระองค์เป็นหนึ่งในเทพวาลาร์ ที่ประทานพรให้เหล่าพราย  
“บุตรีของข้า “ พระเทวีเนสซารับสั่งขึ้น “ เจ้าจงเชื่อแม่ด้วย อย่าได้ผูกจิตแห่งตนกับบุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์ผู้นั้น เพราะเขาไม่ได้เหมาะสมกับเจ้า และที่สำคัญ เขาก็ไม่ได้ต้องการเจ้าเช่นกัน “  
ว่าแล้วแสงสว่างรอบกายของพระเทวีเนสซาก็ห่างจากลูเนเลียลก็ค่อยๆจางไป  
แล้วนางไม้น้อยก็อยู่เพียงลำพังอีกครั้ง ลูเนเลียลกุมหัตถ์บางทีทรวงอกของตน  
“ งั้นข้าควรทำเช่นไร ตัดใจจากมายกลินงั้นหรือ เจ้าชายของข้า อย่างไรเสีย ข้าก็ไม่คิดว่าจะให้เขาจากไปโดนง่ายเลย เอาเถอะ ข้าจะให้ถึงเวลานั้นก่อน...”

*^*^*^*  
อาการที่ผิดปรกติไปจากเดิมของเจ้าชายพรายมายกลิน ก็เริ่มทำให้คนในครอบครัวสงสัย...  
อิดริล เคเลบรินดัลนั่งอยู่ข้างบิดาของนาง องค์ราชาทัวร์กอนทรงตรวจสอบคำร้องทุกข์ของประชาชนตามปรกติ และนางจึงกราบทูลว่า  
“ เสด็จพ่อเพคะ สังเกตไหมว่า น้องชายทำตัวผิดปรกติไปจากเมื่อก่อน “  
“ ทำไม พ่อจะไม่รู้ล่ะ แต่ว่า ตาหนูกลินไม่พูดอะไรเลย และเหมือนทูออร์ก็เหมือนจะแปลกตามเหมือนกัน ไม่รู้ว่าสองหนุ่มน้อยของเราไปพบอะไรในป่าทางตอนเหนือเข้านะ พ่อก็รู้สึกไม่สบายใจ “  
แล้ว ท่านหญิงขาวแห่งกอนโดลิน ผู้เป็นพระขนิษฐาแห่งองค์ทัวร์กอนก็เสด็จมาพร้อมกับนางกำนัลสองนาง เมื่อเห็นองค์ราชาและบุตรีอยู่พร้อมหน้า นางก็กล่าวว่า  
“ งั้นเราควรมีแผนอย่างหนึ่งนะ เสด็จพี่ “  
“ อะไรเหรอ อาเรเดล “ ทัวร์กอนทรงทักด้วยพระพักตร์สงสัย  
อิดริลจึงเดินไปกุมเรียวหัตถ์ขาวของเสด็จอา “ อาหญิงมีแผนอะไรหรือเพคะ “  
“ ก็...ถ้ามายกลินและทูออร์ไปในป่าแห่งนั้น เราสามคนไม่สะกดตามรอยพวกเขาไปหน่อยเหรอ”  
อิดริลจึงตอบว่า “ ดีเพคะ เราจะได้รู้ว่าอะไรที่ทำให้พวกเขาเปลี่ยนไป “


End file.
